Proposal Gone Wrong
by Puckelberrygleek
Summary: "He is engaged Santana, even after he said he would wait for me!" Rachel Berry is crying becasue Noah is engaged and decided to tell her, so what will Santana do to help her friend? Puckleberry futurfic with a dose of Pezberry friendship.


A/N: So this is a little wierd story that has been lurking on my mind for a while. Sorry If it doesnt make sense, but I was trying to approach differnt angles withing this one story. I hope you guys enjoy it and that you tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><em>~Santana's POV~<em>

Santana walks into the apartment that she shares with her best friend of nearly four years. Rachel Berry. Yes, the same Rachel Berry that she used to make fun of in high school. She can't explain it herself either. Their friendship just kind of happened since they both got accepted to NYU and they both just kind of knew each other and no one else in this city. When they found out that they would be going to the same school, they (mostly herself) made an attempt to be nicer to each other, at least until they got settled and found friends. Once they began to hang out, Santana saw that Rachel was not that bad after all. Yes she was a little crazy now and then and spoke too damn much, but it was not as bad once she was calmed down. So that's how it started, and now, four years after they moved to New York, they are living together and are closer than their 16 year-old selves would ever imagine.

Whatever, so she walks in and sees her friend on the sofa eating ice cream as she is crying to _Funny Girl_. Santana knows right away that something is wrong because a) Rachel Berry despises dairy products because of the effect they have on her vocal cords, and b) _Funny Girl_ is like her favorite musical EVER. She NEVER cries to this movie. As soon as she realizes this, she does what any best friend of Rachel's would; she stands in front of the television and scowls at her.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you Rach!" (Ok so she said that they were best friends but she never said that she had changed much.)

As soon as those words left her mouth, Rachel's sobbings began once again and she hated herself. It was funny how Rachel was crying hysterically yet managed to rant on and on. Of course Santana didn't have the heart (Yeah, she has a heart so what the fuck ever) to laugh at her because she knew that Rachel was really hurting. From all her sobbing and ranting, Santana was able to pick out a couple of words from Rachel. _Saw him…engaged…heartbroken…why?...He would wait…hate him…love him_.

After a couple of minutes of hearing her go on and on Santana couldn't take it any more so she went to sit down with her friend and held her close. It killed her to see her like this, especially when she didn't know what to do to help her. So she resolved to figure out what made her so upset so she could fix it.

"Ok Berry I will never be able to kick that dude's ass if you cannot control your crying long enough to tell me what is wrong."

Rachel's crying slowed down and when she calmed down long enough she explained what had happened.

"I saw Noah today. He is in New York. I ran in to him as I was leaving campus. He was so nice and he invited me to drink some coffee with him. So he led me to a nice coffee shop and we were just sitting there enjoying each other's presence until I asked him what he was doing here in New York. He then told me that he was here because he was engaged and his fiancée was here and he was going to meet up with her. All the time he had this really sweet smile on and I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. When I left Lima he told me that he was going to wait for me. That he wanted to be with me and if it had to wait until we both got out of college then he would do that. Now he comes here and tells me that he is ENGAGED. Engaged Santana. I couldn't take it so I stormed out of the coffee shop without saying anything. He tried to follow me but I just couldn't face him. I lost him San!"

She began to cry once again and Santana held her close as she began to process what Rachel had said. She knew that there was something between her and Puck all along. She knew it the minute they began talking after the whole babygate drama sophomore year. She knew that Rachel loved him. The girl never went out on dates with other dudes, and it wasn't because of a lack of offers. So know that she understood what was going on she had to do something about it. No one, and she means, NO ONE, messes with her best friend and gets away with it. Not even Noah Puckerman.

After Rachel fell asleep Santana decided that she was going to fix this. She could not see her friend cry over a guy. She decided that she was going to talk to Puck and figure out why he decided to come to New York and tell her of his engagement after saying all that crap to Rach 4 years ago. She didn't have any info on Puck so she resolved to find it. She called Brittany to get Arties number. She knew, through Britt, that Puck and Artie remained great friends even after graduation. When she go the number she called Artie who was in Chicago.

"Hey Wheels."

"Who is this?" came the reply on the other end of the line.

"It's Santana Lopez" she replied.

"The Santana Lopez from Lima, Ohio?" Artie asked shoked.

"The same that lives and breathes, now in New York thank god." She replied with a chuckle.

"What do I owe this honor to?" Artie asked a little puzzled.

"So I know that you and Puck stayed close after graduation right? So I need you to give me his number so I can knock some sense into him."

"I know that you mean that literally San. But what do you need Puck's number for? What ddi he do this time?" Artie asked a little worried.

"He hurt Rachel so now I will hurt him back. So will you give me his number or what?"

Artie sighed and reluctantly agreed, "Fine, got something to write with?"

After hanging up with Artie, Santana called the guy who had caused Rach to cry.

"Hello" came a voice over the phone.

"Don't fucking hello me you fucking asshole. You fucking hurt Rach and now I'm gonna make you pay for it. So you better fucking tell me where you are so I can go and kill you already!" Santana snapped back.

"What the fuck is this you Santana? What the fuck is up with all the yelling? And why the fuck do you care if I hurt Rachel or not? It's not like you haven't hurt her. And FYI, I did not mean to hurt her OK. She didn't let me talk to her so she just assumed things." Puck yelled back.

"You cannot tell a fucking girl that you are engaged after you fucking told her you would wait for her. She fucking cried her eyes out today. All because of you fucking asshole." Now Santana was pissed. How can he say that he didn't mean to hurt her when it was obvious it would?

"Look San, let me talk to you and tell you what happened before you decide to kill me ok. How about we meet at the coffee shop around the corner from campus? Please. Then maybe you can help me out." Puck all but begged.

Santana wanted to say no, but she knew Puck. She knew that he didn't ask for help, so if he was asking fofr her help, he really wanted to fix this. "Fine, I'll go, but you better not expect me to be on your side. I'm completely biased you Jerk."

"I didn't expect anything else. Thanks San. I'll see you in 30 minutes." With that Puck hang up on her.

She knew she shouldn't go without telling Rachel, but she felt that she had to, at least to try to fix this. She went to check up on Rachel and found her sleeping. She left a note and left to meet with Puck.

Santana sat through the whole meeting listening to puck speak about what had happened and why he had said what he had. After listening to his story, she knew that the only way to fix Rachel was to get her alone with Puck. So that is what she did. When she got home, after ordering Puck to get dressed up and meeting her at her apartment, she told Rachel to dress up because they were going out.

"San, as much as I appreciate this offer, I do not feel like going out right now." Rachel told her.

"That is exactly why we need to go out Rach. So that you can get your mind off of this." Santana knew that she had convinced her because she saw Rachel sigh and turn around.

After 20 minutes she heard knocking at the door. She made sure that Rachel hadn't come out and went to open it. When she did, Puck was standing there looking all guilty.

"You better fucking fix this and hope that things go good otherwise I will fucking kill you you hear me?" Santana was never good with proper greetings so she skipped them.

After motioning for Puck to follow her inside the apartment, she went to check that Rachel was dressed before ushering him inside her room. In one swift move, she managed to push Puck in and lock the door behind him with her key. She was thankful that their apartment had locks that locked from outside.

_~Rachel's POV~_

When I heard the door open and closed behind me I assumed that it was Santana checking up on me. What I wasn't expecting was to be face to face with Noah when I turned around. Without saying anything to him, I walked around him to the door only to find it locked on the outside.

"Santana Lopez! Open this door right now!" I yelled back at her.

"I wont do that until you hear him out Rach! Please. Do it for me! You know I wouldn't do this if I didn't think you needed to hear him out."

"No San. He hurt me and I want nothing to do with him!" I yelled back.

At that, Noah came behind me and placed a hand on my elbow urging me to turn and face him.

"Rachel please hear me out. I didn't mean to hurt you but you know that I'm a fucking idiot when it comes to feelings and…"

"Well it doesn't seem to me that you are that much of an idiot because you were able to show someone how much you love her since you propose to her" I told him.

"I haven't proposed yet" was all that he said.

I turned to look at him and saw that he was looking at me with…love?

"What do you mean you haven't proposed yet? Then how do you know that she will be your fiancée? How do you know that she will accept?" I asked him truly puzzled.

"I'm just hoping she will. I really love her and I hope that she loves me as much as I do." He told me with a small smile playing on his lips.

When he said that, I could feel my heart breaking. Here I was loving him and hoping that he loved me back, and he was telling me that he had found someone else and that he was in love with her. _But who am I kidding? We_ _were never even in a real relationship to begin with. I'm such a fool._ I turned around so that he would not see me cry. I went to the door and tried to control myself as to not show that I was hurting.

"Santana, you can open the door now. I believe Puck is ready to leave. And I will Never, Ever, forget you for this. Now open…"

"Rach.."

I stopped talking because he had never really called me that. It was always Berry or Rachel, never Rach…well except for that one time when he told me that he would wait for me. I turned around to see why he had called me and to see why his voice had sounded so soft. When I turned around, I saw him kneeling on one knee with a small box on his hand.

"Noah, what are you doing?" I asked him not taking my eyes away from his.

"This is me proposing to my fiancée. I know that we were never in a relationship or anything Rach, but I know that I love you. I knew the minute you left Lima, that I would never be able to live without you. I have been saving up these last four years and working my ass off to get a degree in physical education. I know that I was stupid to tell you that I was engaged as soon as I saw you but hey I'm stupid like that. I knew I couldn't lose you so I bought this ring and came here to propose. And I know that it is not the most romantic way to do this, but it is me. You know I don't do romance. I love you Rach! And now I will stop talking because I feel like you going off on this rant and I want to know what you say." He finished and took a deep breath and looked at me all hopeful.

I was too stunned to speak. Noah loved me. He came all the way to New York to propose to me even if we never engaged on a relationship. He loved me and was confident enough to tell me and propose to me. I didn't know what to think. Of course I loved him too. I was so devastated when I thought I had lost him (even if he was never officially mine). I was torn from my thoughts when I heard Noah clear his throat.

"Uhm, Rach, I'm not an expert at this but shouldn't you say something…like now?

"I was still too stunned to speak, so I did the best thing I could think of, I ran to him and pressed my lips to his in a loving kiss. _oh how long I had been waiting for this._

Noah pulled away and looke into my eyes and asked me "Is that a yes then?" I laughed and nodded. How could I say no ti him?

As he pulled me back for another kiss, I could hear Santana screaming from the door.

"I expect you to name your kids after me!"

* * *

><p>"And that honeybee, is how your daddy asked your mommy to marry him." Santana told Marie Puckerman, the 5 year-old daughter of Rachel and Noah Puckerman.<p>

"Wow daddy. You were a jerk. You made mommy cry. Why would you do that?" the little girl asked her father.

Rachel just laughed and looked at her daughter glaring at her father.

"It's ok honey, your daddy just thought that it would be a unique way to ask me to marry him."

"It was still mean. But, how do you know what happened if they were locked up auntie San? And how come I'm not named after you?" The little brunette asked her aunt.

"I know honeybee because I was listening on the whole conversation, besides your mommy told me. And you are named after me silly. Your name is my middle name." Santana replied.

The little girl looked at her for a little while before shrugging and running off to hug her dad. Santana was happy to see the family in front of her. Puck was holding Marie on one arm while his other one was draped over Rachel's shoulders. She was glad that she had tried to fix this mess 6 years ago, otherwise, this family would had never come to be.


End file.
